robots_magicians_aliens_and_other_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Macne Nana
link to the official articles http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Macne_Nana http://macneseries.wikia.com/wiki/Macne_Nana Macne Nana (マクネナナ/Mac音ナナ) is a Japanese VOCALOID formally developed by Bplats, Inc., under YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with the Macne Nana Project (MI7 Japan Inc.). She was released in January 2014 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Her voice is provided by the Japanese voice actress and actress, Haruna Ikezawa (池澤春菜, Ikezawa Haruna). She was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine in December 2016 and was developed in collaboration with AH-Software Co. Ltd. rather than Bplats. She is the first of the Macne Series to be a part of the VOCALOID software. Creation Nana was designed to be the first voice on the Mac OS. She was inspired by the success of Hatsune Miku. In 2008, VOCALOID was only available on Windows and there was no equivalent software for the Mac. This inspired Haruna Ikezawa to start working on something using her own voice: Macne Nana. Nana, along with a compact version called "Macne Nana Petite", was released on March 28, 2009 for the software Reason and GarageBand. This lead to a series of vocals similar to Nana being added to the "Macne Family". Users were also able to take advantage of Macne Nana and Macne Nana Petite's open license status to exploit her vocals into other software such as the UTAU conversions. The last Macne series vocal built for Nana was "Macne Nana 2S". This included a vocal that worked for GarageBand and AppleLoops, as well as a pre-built UTAU voicebank. "Macne Nana Petit" became her own character completely separate from Nana entirely as "Macne Petit" and had her own 2S release "Macne Petit 2S". Nana is considered the main character of the Macne series and remains the most focused character. She is described as a bright and cheerful girl who can be a bit of a klutz. She is accident prone and is often late for work, but always looks on the bright side of life. She and her sisters run the "Macne Cafe" (Mac音カフェ). Like other VOCALOIDs, Nana's age and height are known, but Nana is also the first to give out her 3 sizes (B87 W57 H87), which is common amongst the Macne family females. Trivia * Macne nana is Vectorman's Girlfriend * She is one of Miku Hatsune(Project Diva)'s Best friends * She is an UTAU in her past before she was hired by Miku Hatsune * She is one of Cidertalk'84's Duet friends due to that Macne Nana and Cidertalk'84 are Mac fans (Mac is short for Macinotish) * She has Two Cousins named Macne Mami and Macne Hachi * Her favorite rhythm heaven game is Screwbot Factory and The Dazzles * She is FL Chan's Best Friend * She is Heterosexual * Her favorite anime is Smile Pretty Cure * Her favorite cartoon is My Life as a Teenage Robot * Her genderbent counterpart is Macne Nano * She is named after one of the Ice Climbers which her eskimo suit is pink * She is a Green Ranger. Her green pretty cure form is Cure Macne Gallery Macne Nana body.png|Her normal form Category:Vocaloid Category:Utau Category:Singer Category:Female Category:Robots Category:Humanoid Category:Anime